Complications
by Magically Magical
Summary: Elena wants Damon. Damon obviously wants Elena. All is simple... right?


MM – LOL. This is the randomest... random story I've ever written. It probably makes no sense, but it took me at least... 7 minutes to write and 2 minutes to double check and probably another 3 minutes to post.

Too bad I don't own the Vampire Diaries, if I did, something along the lines of this would happen every other episode.

* * *

><p><em>Shit shit shit!<em>

Damon was coming over any second now, mainly because she had just called him in a rush, telling him he had to get over here _now. _

She was wearing a slip that, ended slightly below her bottom, was blood-red, and was put on with Damon in mind.

The door bell rang, reminding her of her plan. Quickly puffing her hair up, she slowly walked towards the door, plastering a seductive smile on her face, she slowly opened the door...

"Elena, wha-" Damon stopped, his eyes going up and down her form at least twelve times before he opened and closed his mouth multiple times. "Wha..."

"Hello, Damon," Elena whispered, hooking her left leg over the door frame as she ran her fingers down her thigh and up repeatedly, "What brings you here?..."

"Ehem.." he cleared his throat, "Y-You..," he coughed, "You called me..." he stated in a tiny voice, eyes glued to her wandering hand.

"Did I?.." she asked, pretending to think about it, "Must've slipped my mind..."

"Haha, yeah..." he mumbled, taking a small step back, "Maybe I should come back later.." he paused, "You know... when you're... appropriate.."

"No no," she said hurriedly, unhooking her leg as she pulled him in by the arm, "Make yourself at home, I'll just be a minute." She quickly ran upstairs, preparing herself for what was about to happen,

'_I can't believe I'm actually doing this_!' she thought, giggling. She hastily ran back down the stairs, smoothening her outfit as she walked into the living room to find Damon lounging on her couch. She made sure to plop down as close to him as possible.

"So.." Damon started, looking around the room uncomfortably.

"Oh Damon!" Elena jumped on his lap, grabbing his hair in her hands as her mouth attacked his.

"What the.." he was cut off by her wandering hands, which were slowly making themselves down his torso. "Elena...what..."

"Mm," she moaned, quickly unbuckling his belt. As he attempted to pull away from her passionate kiss she bit his lip, drawing blood. "Oh, Damon.." she sighed, her hands moving back up to unbutton his shirt whilst she took off his jacket, "You shouldn't have worn so many clothes.." she whispered.

Damon froze, had she really just said that? "Elena," he tried again, "What's gotten into yo-" she once again cut him off with her demanding mouth.

"No talking," she moaned loudly, making him wonder where the hell everyone was. She suddenly grabbed his hands, forcing him to touch her, forcing him to realize this was all real.

After thinking over the situation for a whole two seconds he decided_ 'What the hell!'_ and ripped her slip off, revealing her matching bra and underwear set.

She moved down, leveling her mouth with his ear, "I bought these with you in mind.." she whispered naughtily, as she bite on his ear.

_Woah._

"Elena," he moaned, pushing slightly, "Elena, your...phone."

"Hm?" she replied, opening her eyes and looking over to the table behind her where her phone was vibrating. She quickly reached over and read the text. "Uh oh..."

"What?" Damon urged on, "Elena, what's the 'Uh oh..' for?"

"Shoot!" she muttered, climbing off him while swatting his clinging hands, "Caroline texted me..."

"And...?"

"Her and Bonnie are coming over..." she continued, looking away as she put her slip back on, "I invited them the other day, this was supposed to be our girls night." she chuckled, "Must've slipped my mind..."

Damon's stare was something between a glare and pissed off. "Are you serious?"

All of a sudden the front door was shoved open with a loud bang, "Elena," Caroline yelled, "I brought the games!" she quickly appeared in the living room with her vampire speed, Bonnie not too far behind her, "Wow, Elena," she smirked, "If I knew we were having a lingerie sleep over, I would've come prepared..."

Elena quickly looked over to the couch which was now empty, she sighed and grabbed the bags of candy Caroline had brought, "So, what're we watching?" she asked, taking a seat where Damon had been just seconds before.

"Twilight," Caroline grinned, making Elena wish she could die in a hole.

* * *

><p>MM – Probably sucked, sorry. If I have time, I'll attempt to re-write it and make it longer, possibly two chapters or more. LOL. I know it was really random and probably dumb, but I just felt like posting it.. I've had it for a little bit.<p>

Reviews make me happy! *Blushes*


End file.
